A SasuNaru Story
by xxsasunaru4evaxx
Summary: Ok this is going to be a short story about the sad life naruto had. Up until he met Sasuke anyways! That's when things got....demanding! XD R
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok this is going to be a short story about the sad life naruto had. Up until he met Sasuke anyways! XD

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Although if I did alot more then what I write would be going down.

Warning: This is definitely shonen-ai, boyxboy, whatever you wanna call it. OOC, and lemons in other chapters, if you don't like it don't read it...very simple.

Pairing: SasuNaru (main) Hints of: KakaIruk, KibaHina, NenjiNaru, GaarNenji, GaarNaru, LeeSaku

Chapter: Depends on my reviews, somewhere between 2-6 i think

Now read the damn story!

A SasuNaru Story

Chapter 1: Naruto Falters

Not so long ago. Before you were born. In an unfimiliar place. Almost like a different world. There was a boy. A sad but cheerful boy. This boy grew up surrounded by people. People who hated and despised his very exsistence. He had no friends, except the few who were made to tolerate him as a teammate. I was his teammate. He had no home, for his parents were killed before he could speak. He had nothing except a blazing confidence. He had no one to tell him why people couldn't stand to be around him. He had no one to tell him of the darkness that was in his small, noble body. The same darkness he could feel within himself but couldn't explain. A silent whisper that would keep him company on the cold, relentless nights. Only few knew why people feared him. Those who did couldn't tell him. For it was suppose to be a quiet topic. This order was from elders. Back in this far forgotten time, people obeyed their elders. I was one of the people who knew what was growing in this helpless boy. I was one of the those same people who watched him cling to life. I was helpless to do anything. So I watched. I waited. I watched the boy struggle to exsist. I waited each time the boy fell to get back up. He always did. His will wouldn't let him give up. This "voice" inside him made him continue on. He alone could figure this out. He alone. All alone.

So I'll try to make up for the mistakes I made in the past. I will share the story of the boy. What his life was like. Why? His life teaches many lessons. His life, changed mine. I will start by telling you his name. Uzimake Naruto. The Demon Child. Or as he liked to call himself. The next leader of the village. In this village the leader was refered to as a "Hokage". The most noticed, wisest, strongest, and trusted among the village. This is was the blonde child strived for. Yes he is a blonde. With blue eyes, tan skin. Not a blemish on his cursed body. The work of a god, the curse of a devil. Nothing comes without consequences. Not even if you didn't ask for it. The scale must even itself out. It always does. I will skip the worst details of his life. I will start on his 16th birthday. December 25, 1800. I told you it wasn't that long ago. Christmas Day. Christ's birthday. It was looked forward to by some. Most of the village, on the other hand, cursed it. For this day means Naruto made it another year alive. That their fear stays intact. That their children aren't safe. The day Naruto's the happiest, is the day everyone else dispises.

So here we begin. Christmas day. I'll set the scene for you. Pure white snow glissening from the sky. At least 2" of this fluffy goodness on the ground. Naruto makes his way to the only place he can go without being hated. To his only true friends ramen bar. His favorite food has always been ramen. Naruto marched into the bar shaking the snow off his sleevless shirt. Ichiraku aka the owner of the bar gave a big grin to the blue eyed blonde. Naruto loved this place because he was welcomed, he didn't have to pay for anything, he had a friend who was there 24/7, and if no one else liked him...they could leave.

"Yo, Naruto happy 16th birthday!" Ichiraku said pulling out a bowl of Naruto's favorite ramen.

"Yo!" Naruto replied with a boyish grin on his face as he sat on the stool infront of the oh so delicious looking ramen. "Thanks Ichiraku, I can always count on you to remind me of these important things, such as birthdays." Naruto laughed at his own joke.

"HA! Like you would forget. You look forward to this all year!" Ichiraku laughed with Naruto.

Naruto slurped down his pre-meal appetizer and then got situated as he glanced over his friends sholder staring at the line up of his favorite soup. Oh Ichiraku was so good to him. Another bowl of ramen was slid onto the conter and Naruto threw a thankful smile at Ichiraku. He dug into this one slower but with the same amount of noise and enthusiasm.

CRREEEEEEAAAAAKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The front door was opened followed by the noise of 'ding ding' as the small christmas bells rapped on the glass. This was very odd. Ichiraku's only costomer on Christmas was always Naruto. Why would someone else come in?

"Ichiraku? Owner of this ramen bar?" a low serious voice came from the tall standing shadow. Seemed to be dressed in all black. Hair, eyes, shirt, pants, socks, shoes and jacket were all black. He walked further into the bar so the light could show his true image. Naruto saw little red cloud shaped patterns on the black coat he was wearing.

"Yes? I am Ichiraku and this is my ramen bar." he said answering both questions and waiting for the reason he was being questioned.

"I am an...inspecter for this resturant. Do you have any ramen made?" the stranger asked choosing his words carefully.

"Yes, I always make ramen no matter what day." he said taking pride in his work.

"Even on nights such as this? With only one customer? What do you do with the leftovers?" he questioned now staring at the happily content boy on the bar stool. This question threw Ichiraku off for what he really does is give the leftovers to Naruto.

"I give it to the homeless." he said grinning a little. This man caught on and stared farther at Naruto.

"The homeless huh? You allow trash like him in here? What a shame and I thought this was a good looking resturant." He shook his head and started "tsking" outloud. Naruto was still oblivious but Ichiraku took that last statement to heart. His face began to glow with anger.

"GET OUT OF MY BAR!!!" Ichiraku yelled and began to scrub the invisible dirt on the counters viciously. Naruto sat straight up at this and stared at his friend. He had definatly missed something. Then he noticed the figure was looking at him. Naruto did the only thing he knew...he looked back. And so the staring contest began. Somewhere near the beginning the man blinked and Naruto foolishly said in a low voice. "Hahaha I won you foolish man!"

"So your right. You did win." the voice sounded. Naruto looked in amazement since he had done almost nothing more then mouthed this. "It is also your birthday, is it not? Naruto?" Naruto gawked inwardly at this. _How did he know my name? How did he know my birthday? Oh duh, I'm the most hated person in the village. People have this kind of stuff on their calander!_ When Naruto was done and satisfied with what his feeble mind came up with as suffice answer to his mental questions, the guy interupted.

"My name is Uchiha Itachi. I'm from far away. I sample ramen bars...and their customers. My family finds the best ones and buys them out of buisness. So Ichiraku you have officially been bought out." Itachi said in a matter of fact voice.

"I thought I told you to get out of my bar!" Ichiraku snapped back. "You can't just walts in here, insult my customers, and claim the bar yours!" He said indefinatly.

"I just did. Here's your check. I want you out by tommorrow morning." With that he turned to leave but before going he turned around. "Oh and Naru-chan, this wont be our last meeting. I know someone who's very interested in you!" he then gracifully disappeared into the night. Ichiraku picked up the check for 2,000,000 dollars and almost fiented. While naruto wondered what the fuck that Itachi guy was talking about. All they knew together was he _was_ going to get his way!

"Ichiraku?" Naruto said concerned for his friend who seemed to be in a state of shock. "What's going on? Are you leaving? You aren't going to let that bastard take your bar are you? You just can't.."

"NARUTO!" Ichiraku yelled. "Calm down and let me explain." He took a deep breath. "You know how seldom costomers I get in here ever since I started letting you in, right? You know the troubles I've been having finacially..." He stopped as tears started to fill his eyes. "Naruto, I'm leaving. Right now. You are welcome to stay and finish your ramen until tommorrow. I must go though." he turned from the counter and started packing things into boxes.

"What do you mean your going? Where to? When are you coming back?" Naruto's head was now in pain. His only friend was leaving? Why?

"I-I won't be coming back, N-naruto." Ichiraku managed to choke out. I'm going to the hidden mist village to open a ramen shop there. There are a lot of people there who dont know what it taste like...and..." he trailed off. He finished packing his boxes and headed for the door. Naruto sat quietly taking in what he said.

"This means I wont ever see you again, huh? Hahahaha happy birthday to fucken me!" Naruto said as he rushed past Ichiraku and back into the chilly december air. He didn't know where he was going. He just kept running faster and faster.

_You're all alone now kid. I'm all you got. We, together, can make it. You can have your revenge on this entire god damn village. Your parents left you. Your friend betrayed you. You are now a mature man. Lets rain hell!_

"SHUT UP!!!" Naruto yelled outloud. He fell to his knees sobbing in the snow. Shivering and cold he curled into a ball and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Yes I know these chapters are short but the 3rd chapter is planning on being really long!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Although if I did alot more then what I write would be going down.

Warning: This is definitely shonen-ai, boyxboy, whatever you wanna call it. OOC, and lemons in other chapters, if you don't like it don't read it...very simple.

Pairing: SasuNaru (main) Hints of: KakaIruk, KibaHina, NenjiNaru, GaarNenji, GaarNaru, LeeSaku

Chapter: Depends on my reviews, somewhere between 2-6 i think

A SasuNaru Story

Chapter 2: A Defined Seme

-2 days later-

Naruto opened his eyes. He was in a king sized bed. Satin sheets and a warm blanket greeted him in welcome. Was he dreaming? Or worse...was he dead? Which ever it was it didn't matter. He was happy. Naruto climed out of bed reluctantly but he wanted to see what else there was. He opened the door to find a long hallway where another door was. Infront of that door there was a single man. He was holding a large sword and was dressed in complete white. Light was gleaming all around him. Naruto thought this had to be an angel. He walked slowly towards this tall standing man.

"Excuse me sir, but can you tell me where I am?" Naruto said rather shyly.

"This is Angel's Gait. We've been expecting you for some time Naruto." The man said an angelic smile on his face. "If you go straight through this door you'll be in Heaven's Pasture. That is where _he_ will meet you." the guy continued with a wink. Naruto's mind went crazy. Oh my gosh. I'm going to meet Jesus. They've been waiting for me. I'm finally wanted. Naruto smiled at the man and walked through the door.

It was beautiful. Streets of gold. Tall buildings. Trees and flowers everywhere. Somewhere a ways off he heard music from harps. He looked around and saw at the top of a hill a man sitting in a thrown chair. That must be him. It must be Jesus. He walked up the hill and bowed at the feet of this man.

"Are you Jesus?" Naruto asked humbly. The man stared at the boy for a few minutes then burst out laughing.

"Jesus? Seriously? Wow that's a new one. You can't actually think that I'm jesus? That's halarious!!!" the man started rolling on the floor holding his sides. Naruto jumped backwards at the unexpected actions this guy made.

"Well if you aren't were is he?" Naruto said as nice as he could. His face totally flushed red in embarrassment. The man regained himself and stood looking at his attire.

"I don't know. Heaven I guess. Awww man Uchiha's going to have my head for ruining his costume." The man sat back down frustrated trying ruthlessly to get the stain out of his clothes.

"This is Heaven's Pasture though. The guy at Angel's Gait told me so." Naruto said starting to get angry. The man placed a calming hand on Naruto's shoulder and smiled warmly.

"I guess your right. This is Heaven's Pasture but this is a new attraction for tourist. The left wing, where you came from is a guest room that Uchiha keeps open for special guest." Naruto pondered what this guy said and then jumped backwards.

"Uchiha? As in Uchiha Itachi?" Naruto growled.

"No!" the man said almost gagging on what Naruto said. "He abandoned us long ago. We do not claim him as part of our clan." The guy said shaking his head side to side. "I'm sure you have alot of questions Naruto. Now if you'll follow me I'll take you to meet _him_." The guy walked through a series of doors and chambers steadily climbing downwards. Naruto followed obediently but cautiously. Finally the man stoped infront of a high tech looking gadget.

"This is a computer with sound activating equipment. Its top of the line and isn't even suppose to be out to the public till the near 3000's. It will answer all your questions. Just simply put your finger on this Biometric scanner and state your name. Then ask away. It has a brain link with Uchiha so it knows everything." The man finished and then closed a door leaving naruto and this new technology alone. Naruto stared wide eyed at this incredible metal box. Slowly, very slowly, he placed his finger on the scanner.

"Uzimake N-Naruto" he said softly. Nothing happened. What was a whopping 2 minutes seemed like hours to him.

"Uzimake Naruto from Leaf Village. Age 16. Description Blonde hair, blue eyes, tanned skin, 130 lbs, 5'8, muscular build, perfected abs. Is this information correct so far?" the computer said. Naruto's jaw was at the floor. How did it do that?

"Ye-Yes. Th-That's correct." Naruto said not scared more nervous of what this thing knew.

"Hated by everyone in your village for what is inside of you. Your parents died when you were a young age. You have lived homeless since you can remember. You are now in the humble surroundings of a tourist atraction owned by the Uhiha clan. Is this still you?" The computer continued as it was programed.

"Yes it is still me." Naruto was now excited about what he could learn from this.

"I have access to any information on you that is in secret files or inside my owners head. You may ask anything."

"Anything?" Naruto repeated with a smirk.

"According to my programing that is correct Uzimake Naruto."

"Why am I here? How did I get here? What exactly is inside me? Who is this Uchiha person? Do you have any food close by? What is today's date? Am i still in the leaf village? What happened to my clothes? How do you know who I am and my origin? What exacly is going on here?" Naruto finally took a breath and sat down awaiting his answers.

"Answering question procedure activating. You are here because you were found half dead in the snow on a street where crime rates were extremely high. Uchiha took you in and are to under his athority. You got here first by a bus trolley then on a plane and came here through a limo. Inside of you is a demon with an incredible power and will to take over its owners body. His name is Uchiha Sasuke. He is a very powerful and rich young boy. He is 17 and 135lbs. Black hair and eyes, very pale skin tone. He has a fascination with blondes, sex slaves, and the unnatural. Yes there is lots of ramen waiting for you after this session. Today is December 27 1800. No you are not in the leaf village. They were taken and packed carefully into a bag incase anthing special was in them. I am entitled to secret files and other such matters therefore I have the classifieds from the leaf village in my database. I am answering your questions." The computer stopped and Naruto tried to remember everything that was just said.

"Did you say I rode on a plane? Passed out? That I have a demon inside of me that wants to take over? The guy who brought me here is a sex slave finatic and there is ramen waiting for me after I'm done here?" Naruto said in an attempt to organize his brain.

"That is correct Uzimake Naruto."

"So how do I get out of here?" naruto asked as his stomach started growling loudly.

"Are you sure you are finished with questions?"

"Believe it!" Naruto said with a huge smile on his face.

"Very well, have a nice trip."

"A nice trip? What's that suppose to mean? How do I get out?" Naruto yelled.

"Question simulation deactivated. Powering up escape route. Destination dinning room. Alerting Uchiha that toy is being delivered."

"Wait! Toy? What is going on?" The room started to shake and then the computer screen read: HAVE A NICE TRIP UZIMAKE NARUTO. Right after that the floor dropped out and he found himself falling. He fell for a few 20 seconds exact and landed on a very very cozy pile of pillows. Infront of him was a long woodened table with at least 70 bowls of ramen. Naruto's eyes beamed with electricity as he quickly made the count to 60. He wipped his face and sat at one end of the table and began eating slowly. He made it through about 40 more bringing the count to 20. His stomache was completely full now and he was content. He went back to the pillows and prepared to fall asleep when he saw another scanner thing. What could it harm if he touched this one?

Naruto placed his finger in the center of the scanner and proudly proclaimed. "Uzimake Naruto."

"Welcome Uzimake Naruto. My name is Jade.85649. I am a voice voice operated box. Much like the computer you recently met except I have my own view and feelings about matters and am able to make a proper analysis of the questions you ask. I can not lie but can make things sound more false. So Uzimaki Naruto. How may I help you?"

Naruto thought for a moment on exactly what he want to ask. "Why did the other computer I just talk to say that Uchiha's toy was being delivered right when I was being sent here?"

"That answer is simple. When you were to come eat your ramen the previous computer was programed to tell Uchiha that his toy was being delivered."

Naruto sat irritated by this answer. "I already knew that. You didn't answer my question. What is his toy that is being delivered?" Naruto asked abruptly.

"Uchiha Sasuke has now arrived. Powering down Jade.85649." Right then a hidden door opened and in through it came non other then Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto stared at this guy who was only one year older then him. He looked just like the other computer had described him. This means his hobbies must be right too. Sasuke sat down in a chair and looked disqusted at the food that was before him. He was never a ramen kind of guy. He lived with class and elegance all his life. Could you really blame him?

"Jade.85649 report." Sasuke said with a surprising soft voice from his rough looking body.

"He knows about the toy." Jade.85649 said.

"Well then since he already knows..." Sasuke trailed off standing with a smirk on his face and he walked over to the now standing Naruto and pushed him onto the pile of pillows straddling his waist. "...we shouldn't waist any time." Sasuke finished as he began taking Naruto's clothes off.

"What are you doing? Get off me faggot!" Naruto screamed as sasuke succefully got Naruto's shirt off.

"Stop struggling so much!" Sasuke said. He then raised his hands and claped twice. Chains imidiatly came out of the floor and strapped naruto down. "This is going to be fun!"


End file.
